A Bridge to the New Year
by 2pennies
Summary: DanielBetty. Daniel and Betty share a New Year's Eve together. Three part story.
1. 2008

**Title**: A Bridge to the New Year

**Author**: 2pennies

**Rating**: PG

**Fandom**: Ugly Betty

**Pairing**: Daniel/Betty

**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with ABC, Ugly Betty, the characters and creators.

**Note**: This may or may not be a three part story. If it does turn out to a be three party story, each part will reflect a different New Year's celebration between Daniel and Betty. This part is New Year's 2008.

* * *

An icy gust of air flew before him as his body stiffened against it. Gazing up at the velvet night sky, he felt a chill run through his body and wondered what made him come here. Walking the near empty sidewalk an hour before the new year began, Daniel had never felt so small against the towering city buildings in the distance. Having just left the over publicized and over crowded New Year's party that Mode threw at the most elite club in the city, he half regretted leaving the warmth chaos of his VIP booth that he was sure was still crawling with models in skimpy skirts. At least there, he wasn't alone.

_You were still alone back there_, a voice said in the back of his mind. He shivered.

Before he realized it, he had left the club, managed to get his driver to maneuver through the packed streets of New Year's eve partygoers and was, finally, brought here.

He looked up to see the bridge he had once stood on in what seems like a faded memory ago. This was the only place that came to his mind when his driver had asked him where he wanted to go. Maybe because it was the only place he felt he could desert everything in his life, even if just for a moment.

Hearing the faint crowds far away in the depths of the city grow weaker and weaker, now the clicking of his shiny shoes against the damp sidewalk cement invaded his hearing.

And the sound of someone blowing their nose.

Daniel immediately looked up to find a familiar bundle of puffy blue huddled over the banister of the bridge. He shook his head slightly, as if expecting the familiar image to disappear from his vision, but as he looked up again, he could clearly see Betty leaning against the banister with a handful of tissues. His body warmed at the welcoming sight. Quickening his steps as he drew closer to her, he could see her deep but shallow breathing in the icy winter air in between small gasps of tears.

"Betty?" he called out softly with concern when he was only a few feet away. Startled, Betty's spun rapidly towards Daniel.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed. Standing in front of her, he could see the streaks of tears that ran down her cheeks. Noticing the concern on his face, she wiped her face with the tissues she had been holding. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Mode party?" she asked in confusion. Daniel shrugged, shaking his head lightly.

"Why aren't you with Henry? I thought you made really nice plans for tonight," he asked. Immediately, the tears began to form again in Betty's eyes, and he wished he hadn't asked. Betty shook her head, shoulders lowering even more. She stared at the tattered tissues in her hands.

"Hey, what happened?" Daniel asked softly as he handed her the handkerchief from his jacket pocket. Betty took it, and let out a long breath.

"Henry left," she managed to say without trembling. Leaning against the banister beside her, she knew he was confused and before he could ask she went on. "Charlie called from Tucson last night. She's in the hospital. She fainted. I'm not exactly sure what happened," she calmly stated, bringing Daniel's handkerchief to her face. "She called, and Henry was really worried. He was at the airport on standby since last night, and he finally got on a flight tonight." Folding and refolding the cloth in her hands, she sniffled loudly.

"I'm sorry, Betty," Daniel offered. He knew how much tonight had meant to her. It was one of the reasons she had told him she wasn't going to go to the Mode party although he had insisted she be there since she had done so much of the organizing and planning for the event. He remembered how excited and giddy she had looked when she had told Daniel that she had planned a secret rooftop party that had an amazing view of the city. Looking to his side, he was saddened that he couldn't do anything for her.

"I can't believe he just left. Just like that," she whispered as if speaking to herself. Slowly, Betty looked up at Daniel, "I'm being selfish right? I mean, I'm crying here about being alone when something could be wrong with Henry's baby or Charlie…" Daniel shook his head.

"No, you're not being selfish. You were looking forward to tonight, I know how much it meant to you," Daniel said firmly. Unconvinced, Betty let shook her head.

"He promised," she whispered gazing up at Daniel. The sadness in her eyes was deep and fixed in the dark night, piercing Daniel's. "He promised tonight was going to be a night we would never forget," she continued. Feeling the coldness around her for the first time since she had managed to walk to the bridge, she shivered. Daniel felt her shaking, and took off his scarf and wrapped it around her. Betty gave a small smile in the corner of her mouth. Feeling the warmth of his gesture, she suddenly felt a spark of energy run through her. Turning around to see the lights of the city, she rested her arms on the bridge and gazed into the sky as if looking for answers. The two stood silent, each attempting to empty their minds of everything.

"I think…" she began suddenly, breaking the quiet. Daniel turned to face her. "I think, I'm crying about this whole thing because…it's the first time I've realized that this is never going to be real," she spoke into the night. Her face had changed slightly, almost as if she had found her answer in the darkness. She turned to face Daniel, "Henry and me, what we're in, it's not real." She looked down at her hands that still held his handkerchief. "We're so desperate to be with each other because we think we only have this small gap of time, but…" she hesitated. "But if this was real, wouldn't we be able to figure out a way to make it work? If all of this was real, we would both be going crazy trying to find a way," she continued. Betty's clouded eyes met with his again, "If he really loved me, he would have found a way right?" Daniel heard the pleading in her voice and for the first time that night realized that maybe he wasn't the only lonely person in New York on New Year's.

The two remained still, until they heard the faint voices counting down in the distance. Daniel looked at his watch and when the second hand hit the twelve, the voices became a bit louder with cheering. He turned around to face the world like Betty had. Gazing down at Betty at his side, he broke out into a small smile.

"I know this isn't how you imagined this moment would be…," he started. Turning to face her a bit better, he continued, "But I'm glad I could be here with you right now, Betty." Even with the sadness that had loomed over both of them, something in his core felt alive again just by being with her.

"Right, I'm sure you want to be freezing on a bridge on New Year's with me crying all over your handkerchief," she said with a slight tone of sarcasm though she felt the same. She had come on the bridge to be alone, but being on the bridge alone with Daniel was unexplainably better.

"You know, from what I remember, I told you could call me at 5am if you wanted me to ever meet you on this bridge," he said with a small, playful tone. "I guess 12am is okay too." Smiling at the memory, Betty looked at Daniel in a daze.

"You never told me why you came here. Did something happen at the party? Are you okay?" she asked with concern. The worried attention she showed warmed Daniel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to…get away," he replied as simply as he could. He could see Betty had enough emotional dilemma for one night and didn't want to bother her with his own.

She gave a slight nod accepting his answer. She could tell he didn't want to share too much, that he had come to the bridge to be alone that night too. A small bout of guilt spread over her as she realized he had clouded thoughts of his own. Putting her tears to rest, she folded his handkerchief and put it into her pocket for safe keeping.

"So, what's your new years resolution?" she asked him simply, attempting to change topics. Daniel shrugged.

"What's your's?" he asked. Betty looked up at the New York skyline. A million different ideas roamed through her mind.

"I'm going to keep promises. All of the promises I make, I'm going to keep them," she answered with determination. Understanding how much a broken promise could wound someone, Betty wanted to make sure never to be person doing the breaking.

"Yeah? What kind of promises?" he asked curiously looking over at her. He was sure that Betty had kept all the promises she had ever made anyways.

"Well, I promised Christina I'd help her with her husband situation – don't ask," Betty replied when she saw the wide eyed look Daniel had given her. "I promised Hilda I'd let her advertise for her salon at Mode, then there's the million things I promised Justin, like, letting him pick something from The Closet and getting him Christina Aguilera's autograph, and then, there's the promise to your dad – "

"What?" he responded instantaneously, cutting in. Having realized she had been rambling without much thought to her words, she looked up at Daniel with a guilty expression while his was etched in complete curiosity and confusion. Betty wasn't sure why she didn't tell Daniel his father's last words before, but she knew it was something he deserved to hear, especially tonight. She took a deep breath before she began.

"Your dad, right before he died…" she began, "He promised me to…take care of you." She wasn't able to look at him as she said those words, fearing the reaction that would follow, but he remained silent. Betty looked up to see Daniel in a small state of shock. Unsure of what to do, she continued, "It just happened, Daniel. I was there with him before he…went. It's just…" She expected to see anger in his eyes for having kept something from him yet again, but when she realized his eyes had soon glazed over, she was sorry that she hadn't told him before. Grabbing his hand into hers, she spoke with a stronger tone, "Daniel, he loved you. He just wanted to make sure you would be okay."

Finally meeting her eyes, his body reacted immediately, his arms wrapping around her so quickly and urgently, pressing her tightly against him. Though taken by surprise, Betty returned his embrace gently. The two stood on the bridge in each others arms – both feeling the most comfortable contentment either had felt in so long. She wanted to say more, to apologize for keeping it from him, to tell him that she would keep his dad's promise forever, but instead, she warmed towards his body as her own sorrow melted away. Her words replayed over and over in his mind, and he felt a giddy relief wash over him. _My dad loved me, he loved me, and he wants me to be okay_, he thought as his arms drew Betty closer. They remained molded to each other until Daniel felt Betty begin to stir. He felt the cold, emptiness when her body was no longer secured in his arms. Standing face to face again, Daniel rubbed at his glistening eyes, shaking out of his daze. Looking down at her again, he gave an honest smile. She immediately recognized his smile and felt her own mouth twitch into a grin feeling relieved and warm.

"Thank you, Betty," he whispered. Placing her small hand in his, she gave a small nod. A new exhilaration running through his body, he began speaking before his mind had a chance to process the thrill of her fingers wrapping around his. "You have to make a promise with me now too," he said playfully to liven the deeply emotional mood that circled them. She raised an eyebrow.

"Promise me we'll spend every New Year's like this," he said looking into her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed as she laughed.

"What?" she asked grinning. "You want to celebrate the New Year in below freezing and unforgiving temperatures, standing on a silent old bridge, with…well…just me?" adding emphasis with every new aspect. Daniel smiled at her Betty-like response.

"I couldn't imagine anything better than standing right here with you," he replied with sincerity and a hopeful expression. Betty felt unexplainable warmth from their joined hands.

"I promise," she said with a squeeze.

The troubles and sorrow that had overwhelmed the two were finally at rest with the dismissal of the old year. As the two looked back towards the glittering city towers, they saw a new beauty and brightness that neither of them had expected to find in the new year.

* * *


	2. 2009

Note: I have decided to complete this as a three part story after the lovely 'Zero Worship' episode that was full of Daniel/Betty. This story is becoming a bit more angsty than I entended it to be, so hopefully I will have a fun D/B fic sometime in the future.

* * *

_I am such an idiot._

His stiff body shivered as he lifted his hands from the pockets of his long jacket to his mouth and exhaled a warm breath. Slowly pacing up and down the walkway of the bridge like he had been doing for the past half hour, a million different emotions, memories, and promises shifted in his thoughts.

_But she did promise…_

For most of December, all Daniel could look forward to was New Year's Eve. Their bridge. Betty. He had felt like it would be the only chance to get to talk to her for more than five short minutes during lucky elevator encounters or the two line emails she sent him as of late. Finally, he could have some time with her, time where he fit into her life again.

When Betty had been offered the writing entrepreneurship that lead to her own column at the society and culture magazine four floors above Mode, just four months after their first New Year's together, he hadn't realized how much things would be changing.

"_Wait, so you're going…where?" he asked, attempting to keep his tone casual._

"_Daniel, it's just a small piece they want me to write. Well, actually a few small pieces, some sample drafts, maybe a full article – " she rambled nervously before she was cut off again. She shifted her red glasses._

"_Is this a job?" he blurted out. She offered him a half grin and a small shrug. Daniel leaned back in his chair, deflated by her sudden news. Seeing his discomfort, she knew she had to explain more thoroughly._

"_Daniel, it's such a great opportunity for me. I mean, this could lead to me actually becoming a journalist," she emphasized. He looked at her with sad eyes._

"_But I thought you wanted to write for Mode? You know so much about fashion now, so much about magazines! You and I both know that you know more about running this magazine more than I do," he offered, sounding more desperate than he meant to reveal. She smiled. She walked behind Daniel's desk toward him, leaning against it slightly._

"_Daniel, you said it yourself right? I can't be your assistant forever," she said nostalgically. He looked up at her. "This…this is something I really need right now, Daniel." Her eyes sparkled with the immeasurable happiness. Feeling shamed by his selfishness, he forced an honest smile, and placed his hand on top of her's._

"_You're going to have to find me a decent new assistant before you completely bail out on me," he said softly. Betty broke out into her signature smile and leapt into Daniel, embracing him into a hug that he knew meant thank you._

Shaking out of the memory, Daniel took another glance down the roads that lead to the bridge only to be found with the same dark, deserted streets he knew he'd see. Ever since Betty had left Mode, Daniel had had a hard time adjusting. It had become so difficult for him at times, he had wondered what his life was like before Betty but was only met with a past self that he had thought he had finally buried.

The first couple of months with her working for a different magazine hadn't been as different as he had expected they would be.

_It started off okay_, he remembered.

Betty had stopped by so often during the first couple of months, Daniel had wishful thoughts that maybe nothing would be different at all. Sometimes she would come down to his office and share her lunch with him as he ran through layout ideas with her, sometimes she would stay late into the night to help him brainstorm potential photo shoots, sometimes they would arrange 'business meetings', she liked to call them, outside of the building. His favorite moments, though, where when she would show up in his office for no reason, kick off her shoes, lie on his couch exhausted from deadlines, and tell him about whatever was on her mind – the new delivery guy Hilda was sneaking off with at late hours of the night, how she couldn't believe the price of movie tickets nowadays, the new soap opera she had been watching secretly in her office. These little glimpses into her life were what he missed the most from their usual daily contact.

Then, she began to show up less and less. She was busy and became even busier when they had given her real assignments. He had only realized how she truly was gone from Mode the day he called her to ask if she could help him with the new July centerfold.

"_I'm so sorry, Daniel, but I'm completely up to my neck in paper – I think I have post-its on post-its at this point…"_

It was the first time she wasn't there for him when he asked. The truth, though, was that he didn't need that much help on the centerfold – he had just missed her. After the incident, he saw her a couple of times a month at most when she was still in New York instead of out of town writing a story. She always arranged a place and time with his assistant. To Daniel, their outings really did begin to feel like business meetings because all of Betty's conversations had turned into work and writing. No more stories of Justin, no more childhood memories, no more lectures. During one lunch meeting, she had began rambling so fast as she sat down at the table he had been waiting at, that he barely noticed that she had gotten her braces off.

"_Hey, when did this happen?" he asked in surprise when he felt his heart stir. Betty shrugged._

"_A few weeks ago. The orthodontist gave me the okay, and I got these invisible retainer things that I'm suppose to wear at night," she replied simply._

_Though he felt uncomfortable with the missing metal at first, he was washed over with relief and felt content seeing her familiar smile that nobody could ever change._

Another memory that had lead him here, the bridge they stood on together a year ago. Daniel rested his elbows on the railing and stared at the glittering city. He couldn't exactly remember how lonely he had felt last year at this moment, but he had a small fear deep down that he would be truly alone this time around.

He had emailed her, left a few anxious messages on her voicemail about tonight, just to see if she remembered, but she hadn't contacted him back. Not directly, anyways. Betty had left his new assistant a message while he had been in a board meeting. Cursing the timing of his meeting and missing the sound of her voice, he took the message hastily.

_Don't worry, I intend on keeping my resolution with you, Daniel!_

"_Direct quote," his assistant had told him reassuringly. His heart leapt into a smile as his assistant turned to leave his office._

"_Oh," he began, "If Betty ever calls again while I'm in a meeting, just… interrupt it and let me know." She gave a curious expression but merely nodded in understanding._

Daniel drew out a long, deep breath of puffy air. The icy temperatures stung his fingertips. Turning around to lean against the rail, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_She did promise_, he reminded himself.

The truth behind his anxiety and doubt was clear, although not simple. He remembered the exact moment when he himself realized it. With a little push.

He had been fighting with Alexis over the cover of the new September issue for the sixth time in a span of two days.

"_Alexis, Mode is my magazine, and I am going to do what I know is right for it," he said firmly._

"_In case you didn't realize it yet, Daniel, I run all of Meade and seeing as Mode is a part of Meade, I do think my opinion counts for something," Alexis retorted, standing her ground. Daniel threw his hands in the air._

"_What is it with you and this power trip from your high and mighty pedestal after all these months?" he accused._

"_Me? Please, Daniel. Look at yourself," she stated. Taking his confused pause as a sign to continue, she stated the obvious. "Ever since Betty left, you haven't been the same."_

"_What?" he muttered, feigning confusion._

"_You've become sloppy, all of your ideas are lacking enthusiasm. You've lost so much of what you created here. You're beyond moody, and I've heard about your tantrums at magazine meetings. It started when she left Mode, and don't give me that look. You know it too, but are too proud to admit to it. Don't deny it, Daniel," she said firmly, attempting to push him._

_He stood silent, surprised by her blunt accusal. _

"_Well, if you knew I was going to be such a failure without her, why did you give her the job?" he replied, shaking his head as the words slipped through his lips. She straightened herself, as her concern grew._

"_I didn't want to see her being your assistant for the rest of her life. She's too overqualified for that. I knew she would be great at her new job. I wanted to see her be great at it. Can't you see what a great opportunity this is for her? Have you ever thought about how happy Betty must be right now, doing her dream job, instead of how miserable you have become without her?" she asked sternly but in a softer tone than she had used before._

_Daniel had thought about Betty's happiness and how this was what she had wanted since the day he had met her. But he couldn't help his selfish reactions towards her leaving. _

"_You don't deserve her," Alexis muttered under her breath as if she had heard his selfishness._

"_What?" he asked, having heard. She turned to look directly into his eyes._

"_You don't deserve her, Daniel. I know you bend over backwards for her, you'd probably give her whatever she asked her - give up Mode if she asked you to. I get that you've become who you are right now because of her, and I couldn't be more thankful, but…" she searched for the right words. Sighing, she gave up on the right words, and spoke what she thought._

"_You love her. I get that. Everyone at Mode, at Meade, we all get that. Except you and her, coincidentally," she said. Before he could protest, she continued. "The thing is Daniel, people like you and me, we don't end up with good people, the Betty-people. We're too dysfunctional, our lives are too broken. You know what I mean, better than I do. If you and Betty…well, it would end with heart break."_

_The trembling in his hands was uncontrollable as he stood there bruised by Alexis' words. She saw the hurt on his face and walked over to him, placing her hand on his back._

"_I was just trying to protect both of you," she offered._

Daniel shivered at the memory. Or maybe it was the cold, he wasn't sure. The only thing he knew was that everything Alexis had said that day had been true. Bluntly true. About to wallow into the same deep conflicts he had been putting himself through the past few months, he heard the clicking of heels against the cemented walkway.

His head whipped around so fast, he was sure he had sustained a serious case of whiplash, but he couldn't care less – there he saw her, rushing towards him with a smile on her face. Daniel felt his face stretch into the biggest smile he could manage.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry I'm late! I was stuck in traffic forever coming from the airport – by the way, you should never take a flight _anywhere_ on _any_ big holiday that involves people and liquor and being stuck next to said people who love liquor on holidays," she began as she neared him. Wearing a thick dark purple coat over what looked like her usual business attire, Daniel could hardly contain his happiness in hearing the warmth of her voice. Knowingly wearing a goofy expression, he attempted to shake out of it, only to feel even more nervous.

"Wait, I thought your flight back was…earlier than tonight?" he asked, knowing full well she was supposed to arrive early that morning. He had stopped himself from driving to the airport to see her arrive even though he knew her family would be picking her up. She rolled her eyes.

"Delayed, as usual," she offered. Pulling down the bag that she had been carrying in front of her, she opened the flap. "I was also late because I was picking up these," she motioned. Daniel reluctantly shifted his eyes from her glowing face to the contents of the bag – thermoses and New Year's party favors. "My body is still defrosting from last year on this bridge. This year, I wanted to come prepared with something to warm us up," she replied playfully, as she put the bag down.

Unable to just stand there, staring at her, his body reacted and moved towards her into a tight embrace. He felt her body stiffen but soon her arms were around him. Closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, he felt so lucky – so lucky to be standing there with Betty.

"I've missed you, Betty," he whispered into her hair. His emotions were rolling out all at once, but he couldn't stop them. He felt her stir but didn't let her out of his arms. Deafened by her silence, he smiled and joked lightly, "Didn't miss me at all, huh?" He felt her tighten her grip on him before she spoke.

"Don't be silly, Daniel. Of course I've missed you. I haven't seen you in a few weeks," her voice lingered above his ear. Suddenly, he pulled back a little to look into her face with a pained one on his.

"Betty, it's been more than a few weeks. It's been almost two months since the last time I saw you," he said honestly, keeping his voice from rising. He felt the small fear from earlier turn into a small flare of anger and disappointment. She darted her eyes away from his,

"Has it? Man, I've been so busy writing and being away from home. The west coast is so different from here, and I've just been adjusting with the piece I finished and it's all going so well and - " she stuttered. Daniel took a small step back, his hands still gently on her arms.

"And I'm glad. I'm glad everything is working out for you, I really am," he interrupted. "I just thought you'd call more often, email me back sometimes. Realize you have been gone for more than 'few weeks'." She looked up to find the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry. Really," she dejected. He could feel her hesitation. "I brought you back gifts," she offered lightly with a hopeful expression. He smiled down sadly. "They are in my bags though. I had the airport bring my luggage back to my house. I'll drop it off with your assistant this week." The smile disappeared from his lips, as he took another step back, letting her go. Dazed, he returned to leaning against the banister, replaying the events of the year in his mind with Alexis' words echoing loudly.

_I am such an idiot._

"What's wrong?" she asked softly as she leaned against the rail next to him. He took a fleeting look down at her to find her concerned. Sighing, he laughed bitterly.

_She's going to leave the gift she got me with my assistant…_

"So much can change in a year," he said out loud.

"Change is okay though," she carefully reflected as she glanced over at him.

"You've changed this year."

"What do you mean?"

Daniel looked at Betty who was now looking down, nervously fidgeting her jacket button.

"You're a writer now, working with a big time magazine. Traveling all over the nation, might I add," he said simply. He saw the corners of her mouth twitch upward.

"Yeah, but I'm still the same girl from Queens," she replied with a shrug knowing he meant more. Daniel shook his head, feeling the flare of anger from earlier brighten a bit.

"No, you're not Betty," he answered. Her hands stopped messing her jacket button, as she turned to look at Daniel with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? Of course, I am," she attempted.

"The old Betty would make more of an effort to return my phone calls," he rebutted quietly with a deep tone. Taken aback by his sudden accusation, her own voice grew.

"Daniel, I'm not your assistant anymore. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to get back to you at a moment's notice - " she was cut off.

"I'm not talking about being my assistant. I'm talking about being my…friend," he hesitated, almost slipping. "We used to talk about everything - our families, friends, everything, Betty. You haven't told me anything that has been going on with your life in so long. It's like we're nothing but acquaintances anymore, if that even," he forced. Taking a few steps away from her, he took a deep breath.

"I thought you would care about us more than this," he finally said. No longer able to stand in the silent cold, he turned around to see the guilt and disappointment on Betty's face, and he wished he could have taken back his words.

_God, Alexis was right…_

"What?" she asked suddenly. Having realized he had spoken his thoughts, he cursed himself. He shook his head in defeat.

"Alexis, she was right," he repeated quietly. "I'm not meant to end up with good people."

Betty stood frozen, lingering over his words. In the distance, they soon heard the familiar chanting of the countdown that they had experienced once before. The chanting soon turned into a large collective noise and without looking at his watch, Daniel knew that it had turned midnight. Another new year.

Looking out at the city, he had wished he could have had another try at the last twenty minutes – a new New Year's. Humbly, he looked over at Betty who still hadn't moved. He felt his heart churn at the sight and felt the weight of Alexis' words again. He was too demanding, had too much of a history, he needed too much of her attention, he was still selfish, still somewhat self-absorbed, he still made mistakes.

_I'll never deserve her._

"Happy New Year's, Betty," he called out softly. Hearing his voice, she slowly turned her head towards him, and saw the apology on his face. He gave a signature grin and walked towards her slowly.

"Come on, let's go. It's cold out here. I can drive you home," he said. About to turn around, he felt her small hand grabbing his arm. He turned back around to see her anxious and worried expression.

"Why do you think I left Mode?" she asked, not looking at him.

"What?" he asked, furrowing eyebrows. She took a determined breath and looked up.

"Mode. Why do you think I left?" she repeated. Daniel was sure he had heard the question correctly the second time around but still didn't understand it at all. He could do nothing but stare back at her blankly.

"Yes, it was a wonderful opportunity that lead to achieving my dreams. I know that. But…" she said hesitantly looking into his eyes with a softness he had never seen before. Something inside of Daniel stirred so abruptly, he felt his legs weaken.

"Daniel, I left for other reasons too," she said calmly. She grabbed him properly and faced him.

"You were right. I haven't been telling you a lot of things going on with my life outside of work. I've been trying to distance…myself from you. The more I got involved with work, the easier of an excuse it turned out to be," she said. Daniel could feel the wind being sucked out of his lungs. She shook her head.

"Don't you get it?" she whispered. Never daring a dream to hope, his face remained expressionless. She gave a small disgruntled sigh. She had hurt him, and she knew he deserved an honest answer.

"My…my feelings for you were becoming…more than just friends, Daniel," she finally said, shaking her head as if it was the first time she had admitted it to herself. "I don't know how it happened, it just did."

A light wind flurried through the bridge, but Daniel barely noticed the extra cold it may have brought because he was almost positive that he was blazing with the warmth and happiness. Not realizing he had been holding his breath the entire time, he let it out all at once.

"It's just something I went through. I got so involved in your life, and we spent so much time together. All of these amazing things that have happened in my life happened with you. And the bad too – you were there for all of the bad, the ugly stuff. God, I can't believe I'm even saying these things to you. You don't have to say anything. I just didn't want you to think that you had done something wrong or that it was your problem - trust me, it was all me. I was just trying so hard to make sure we were still friends, that I guess I forced this space between us and – wait why are you smiling," she cut herself off from her intense rambling. Daniel had barely been listening to her monologue-ing, overwhelmed by his own delirious happiness.

"Daniel! I'm opening up to you, sort of laying it all out after feeling so guilty for what I've been doing for months, and here you are laughing at me!" she raised her hands in the air as her voice became stronger. Before she could truly feel upset about the situation, Daniel threw his arms around her, embracing her once again, this time even closer than before.

He didn't know what he could say that would even begin to explain the thrill that was consuming him. He held her close wishing so hard that this moment was real and that when he opened his eyes, it wouldn't all disappear like he had experienced so many times in dreams.

_I am such an idiot._

"Daniel…" she whispered. Bringing him back to reality, he gently let go of her just a bit, still holding onto her. His eyes met hers to find bewilderment.

"What's your New Year's resolution?" he asked calmly with a smile on his face as if nothing had happened just moments before.

"What?!" she cried, furrowing her eyebrows. Looking down at her in his arms, he knew what his would be for the rest of his life.

"My resolution…" he began cautiously, "…is to become someone that deserves you."

The two looked at each other, letting his words echo in the darkness. Betty stood wide eyed, searching his for answers and only found truth and tenderness.

"Daniel…" she began before he cut her off again.

"Someone you can count on, someone who is going to support you, your goals, your dreams. Someone kinder and more generous and more understanding. Someone you'd be proud of," he listed with a determined tone.

"Someone who's worth spending a future with," he said unwavering.

He could still hear Alexis' words replaying in the back of his mind, but they soon began fading as he felt Betty's arms wrap around him tightly. He was going to prove it to her, prove it to everyone, that he was good enough for her. The sound of her warm voice moved him.

"But Daniel…," she began. "You already are."

She gave a soft smile back up at him as a sign of understanding. She understood how he felt finally, that his outburst earlier hadn't been in vain. Her soft brown eyes stared into his. Surprised at how he wasn't just floating away from pure exhilaration, he held onto Betty to make sure he stayed right where he was.

Suddenly, Betty gently pushed off her toes, her lips softly placing a promising kiss on his. Taken by utter surprise by her unexpected actions, he didn't have time or enough brain power to close his eyes or treasure the small token. She hadn't closed her eyes either, and saw his eyes widen slightly into shock. Daniel had to hold himself tighter against her to make sure the weakness in his legs didn't cause him to fall right over the bridge.

"I've decided on my resolution," she spoke abruptly, breaking the anxiety of the silence after her kiss.

"And what is it?" he asked playfully in return, a smile creeping to his lips.

"I'm going to surprise you more often," she said softly.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" he asked. She pulled him closer staring up into his eyes.

"Because your eyes turn a shade of blue that I don't think can be described by words," she whispered.

All of the memories and events of the past year faded from his thoughts, finally, as he felt her head resting against his shoulder. He was going to keep his resolution if it killed him and make this the start of something amazing.

_Sort of started a long time ago, before you even realized it – you idiot_, he thought carefully.

Daniel smiled as he held her closer.

* * *


	3. 2010

Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad people have enjoyed this fic. I hope you enjoy this final installment. Hopefully, I'll have some more Daniel/Betty fics in the future.

* * *

Daniel knew that the freezing temperatures should have chilled him, but all he felt were the itchy wool scarf around his neck, the drumming sensation in his chest, and the warmth from the hand that was in his. Looking down at Betty's hand in his own, the flurries of nervousness once again reached his lungs, making it somewhat harder for him to breathe normally.

"Daniel…are you okay?" Betty asked, looking up at him curiously.

_I'm screwing this up already_, he thought as he offered a reassuring nod. Though not completely convinced, Betty just smiled and the two continued walking.

It was an hour before midnight, and they were walking to their New Year's bridge. Forgoing all other parties and loud hooplas, they both knew there would be only one place they'd celebrate the holiday.

"It's weird," she said suddenly.

"What's weird?" he asked as she glanced up at him.

"It's our third time coming here on this day, but only the first time that we're coming here together," she said with a smile. Daniel knew what she meant.

The first time had been a coincidence, the second was a miracle, and now this third one, well, this third one was the one Daniel had been hoping would be perfect. Smiling down at Betty, he took another glance at her hand. Nervously, his other hand fidgeted inside his jacket pocket around the small velvet box. He had been planning this for months.

"_Daniel! This is a surprise. Come in, come in," ushered Ignacio as he held the door open for Daniel. Daniel anxiously stepped into the warm and familiar living room of Betty's home._

_Closing the door, Ignacio immediately said, "Betty's not here right now. She's helping Christina out with something at work?" Daniel could tell he was a bit confused. Suddenly feeling very restricted in his work suit, he began messing with his collar a bit before he was motioned to sit down on the couch._

"_Oh yeah. I know. I'm actually here to talk to you," he said in tone that he had been practicing for days leading up to this moment. Daniel noticed Mr. Suarez's expression change into a slightly more serious one as he took a seat on his usual chair._

"_Sure, go ahead," he said calmly._

Okay, here it goes. Don't blow this, Daniel…

"_So, you know, I've been dating Betty for awhile now. Well, I mean, obviously, of course you know. She's your daughter and everything…" he flustered, wiping a bit of perspiration from his forehead. Ignacio hid a bemused smile._

"_And the thing is, I really do care for her. I mean, it's more than just caring. We're like…" Daniel didn't know how to explain it and instead crossed his fingers, but realized that was weird. He continued, "It's pretty much love. I mean, I know it's love because it's sort of like…this nauseating whirlwind of emotions that I can't seem to shake off. Not that, I want to shake them off. No, it's like, it's a good sort of nauseating. Like the kind you get when you drink too much…"_

What kind of word vomit am I puking up right now!?

_Daniel stopped though in mid-thought because the nervous ringing in his ears had been overshadowed by the warm laughter of the man sitting in front of him. Suddenly, his own grin spread across his face. Taking the breath that he realized he should have taken three minutes ago, he started again._

"_I love Betty, Mr. Suarez. I'm hoping you'll give me your blessing in proposing to your daughter," Daniel said with sincerity. He saw a flash of an unreadable amusement flash through Mr. Suarez's eyes, but before he could think about it, Ignacio took Daniel's hand with his._

"_You be good to my daughter, son" he answered._

Daniel felt Betty tugging his arm as they neared their usual spot on the bridge.

"Come on," she said playfully. They reached the recognizable worn railing that separated them from the distant city.

"I never realized how beautiful it was," Betty said as she gazed at scene. Daniel couldn't help but agree. For the first time, he saw the city lights as though they were alive. He looked at Betty's profile and saw the look of wonder in her eyes. He couldn't help but think how beautiful everything really was.

"_How about these, Mr. Meade?" asked a young sales lady as she brought another assortment of rings._

_Sitting and sifting through a variety of velvet holders, Daniel was feeling a bit hopeless. He had spent weeks looking for the perfect engagement ring. Something that would be good enough to be worn on Betty's finger. Something from him. However, the task had been more than difficult. The only other time he had ever had to pick out an engagement ring was for Sophia and back then he just picked a few of the flashiest pieces. This time though, he knew it had to be a good one – _Good enough for her_, he kept reminding himself._

_The younger sales girls were helpful at bringing him a wide selection of rings, although he could tell that some of them were more interested in eyeing him. He was almost sure he had heard one of them whisper something about giving him a reason to change his mind about getting engaged. Daniel couldn't help but smirk. A former version of him might have been curious, but the person that he was now couldn't help but just find it to be trivially amusing. Though the staff was helpful (though somewhat distracting), Daniel still hadn't found the ring. _

_Heaving a sigh of defeat, he said, "Maybe I need to look somewhere else."_

"_How about you look at these first, Mr. Meade?" called the deep voice of an older gentleman from behind him. The older man wore a shy smile as he set down another box of rings. "I heard what you were saying to the other sales representatives about your girlfriend?" said the man. "You're really quite lucky aren't you?"_

_Daniel felt a burst of rejuvenation at his words._

"_You wouldn't believe how lucky," he said glowing. The older gentleman gave him an understanding smile._

"_When I asked my wife to marry me 43 years ago, I felt the same way. Actually, I still do," he said with a small wink. Daniel immediately felt a sense of wanting. He looked at the older man and hoped – prayed – that he would be just as happy as he was._

"_So, from what I could make out, I think these rings would be better suited for your liking? Or rather, her liking?" he said as he opened the case to the box. Looking inside, Daniel felt relieved and excited for the first time. The box had a small number of rings, most of them with old-world detailing, elegant stones. His eyes immediately reached a ring – the ring. A platinum setting with small triangular cushioned side stones next to an elegant center diamond that was slightly elevated on a beautiful bridge._

_He picked it up out of the box and looked over at the man who had given him a nod of understanding._

"_I think you've found what you're looking for?" he asked._

_Nodding, Daniel said, "Thank you. It's absolutely…" He wanted to say perfect, but instead he said, "…her." A couple of more young sales ladies came in with more trays, but Daniel had told them he had found one. Their faces fell slightly disappointed as they left. The older man smiled as he leaned in slightly toward Daniel._

"_You know, I think I might get ostracized by the female staff. I think most of them were planning on keeping you here until you changed your mind," he whispered with a twinkle in his eyes. Daniel laughed._

"_Looks like nothing is going to change your mind though, Mr. Meade," he reflected with a sincere smile._

Anxiously, Daniel felt the velvet box with the ring in his pocket for the hundredth time that night. He felt as if it would somehow disintegrate into thin air if he didn't check on it every few minutes.

"This year went by so fast," Betty said unexpectedly.

"Yeah, I guess it has," he agreed glancing up.

They had both been busy with work – Betty with her writing, Daniel with Mode. However, this year, they were also busy together. Lunch dates in his office, dinner dates at the pizza karaoke place that Daniel always refuses to go to but ends up going to anyways, secret rendezvous' somewhere in the Meade building for special kissing sessions. They never formally announced their relationship because they had wanted to keep it as private as possible for as long as they could.

Unfortunately, someone at Mode had caught the two in a crowded storage room that was filled with accessories one afternoon. Even more unfortunate was the fact that it was Marc, and he had started spreading the news faster than he knew how to spew out the gossip. Soon the media found out, and the paparazzi stalking followed. Daniel knew Betty was amused by the fact that they were trying to take pictures of the two of them together all of a sudden, when nobody had cared to even notice the pair years before when she was just his assistant. That was something he loved about Betty – her ability to turn ugly situations into a laugh.

"You're pretty quiet today. What's on your mind?" she questioned, reaching down for his hand again.

Daniel shuffled his feet and shook his head.

"Guess I forgot how cold it was out here. Apparently, I am not too talkative in below freezing temperatures," he managed, smiling nervously.

The truth was, Daniel had become a bit quiet as of late.

A few days earlier, he had stood at the cemetery holding two bouquets of flowers. He set a vibrant bundle of roses next to his father's headstone. There was so much he had wanted to say.

"Hey, Dad. I know I came by during Christmas with Mom and Alexis, but I had something to tell you that I thought would be better when we were alone. I...I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be proposing to Betty. Soon. It's…sort of making me go crazy thinking about it, you know?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Anyways, I guess I wanted to just let you know, seeing as you are the one who hired her as my assistant in the first place," he said with a smile. Placing a hand on his headstone, Daniel whispered, "Thanks, Dad."

After a few silent moments, Daniel got in his car and went to visit another person.

Carefully standing at the small grave site of Betty's mom, he placed his second bouquet of wild tulips down. He had come to her grave once before with Betty, but being here alone, he was overcome with sadness. He had wanted to tell her so many things – _I'll take good care of your daughter though I'm sure she'll somehow end up taking better care of me, She makes me laugh all the time without even trying, I don't know where I would be without her_ – but instead he stood silently, closing his eyes to send her a secret prayer.

_Mrs. Suarez, it's Daniel. I plan on proposing to Betty soon, but then I realized I never asked you if I had your blessing. If you could, somehow give me a sign, any sort of sign, that I have your approval, it would mean a lot to me…_

"Oh my goodness, Daniel. Look. It's snowing," Betty whispered as she wrapped her arm behind Daniel, pointing to the sky. Looking up at the sky, he saw the snow lightly floating down

"Wow, it is," he managed to say. He couldn't believe it.

_I'm taking this as a sign, Mrs. Suarez…_

"What sign?" Betty asked curiously.

Realizing he had spoken his thoughts out loud again, he cursed himself but managed to say, "What? Oh nothing. It's just amazing, isn't it?" She smiled.

"It's perfect," she whispered in agreement before she took a quick glance down at her watch. "Hey, it's almost midnight." Sure enough, they both began to hear the countdown from far in the distance.

Daniel took a deep breath. He ran the proposal speech he had been planning for weeks in the back of his mind once over. He lightly touched the box in his pocket once more, just to make sure.

_Okay, here goes_, he thought.

"Bet-" he began but was cut off by her soft lips on his. His arms wrapped around her instinctively. They both heard the roar of the crowds of partygoers in the city erupt into celebration. Enjoying the warmth of her body against his, the softness of her lips, and the glittering whiteness that was floating around them, Daniel was sure that this moment would become one of the unforgettable ones. Separating slightly, Daniel looked into Betty's eyes and sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening.

"You know I love you, right?" she said in a low voice, still in his arms. Daniel nodded.

"The kind of love that makes you my best friend, lover, and everything in between and beyond?" she asked, and he nodded.

"The kind of love that sticks around forever? Right?" she asked slowly. Deeply lost in her eyes, all he could do was nod.

She smiled happily. She gently moved out of his arms and reached into her jacket pocket. She brought out something in her hand. Opening her closed fist, he saw a small white box. Seeing the confusion on his face, Betty lightly laughed and snapped open the lid. Nestled in between a white setting, Daniel saw a ring. A simple silver band with a small diamond enveloped in the center.

"What…" Daniel began as his eyes shifted from the ring to her. Betty took the ring and Daniel's left hand. Looking up into his surprised expression, she couldn't help but smile widely.

"Daniel, will you marry me?"

His eyes widened and finally, he understood. The anxiety that had been building for weeks had disappeared and was now filled with the feeling of a happiness and surprise he couldn't explain.

_She's proposing…to me._

Daniel's eyes were glued to Betty slipping the ring on his finger. Daniel looked down at the ring that fit perfectly on his left hand.

_She asked me to marry her._

"Oh my god," he whispered. Betty bit her lower lip and she held in a fit of laughter. Daniel's expression soon changed from silent shock into something louder than the celebration that was going on in the city.

"Oh my god!" he yelled as he lifted Betty in his arms and spun her around, her laughter tickling his ear. All he could see was a swirled mixture of her hair, the dark sky, the sparkling snow, and the joy that encircled them.

_I'm going to marry her._

"Oh my…" he said before meeting her shining eyes. She kissed him softly on his lips and another on his cheek. Finally, she broke out into a knowing smirk.

"What?" he asked curiously, a smile forming on his own lips.

"I'm glad I kept my resolution from last year," she said. "You're eyes only turn that shade of blue for me."

Daniel smiled at the memory of a year ago. He wished he could have expressed what he was feeling somehow to her, but all of his word-forming abilities had escaped him.

"Happy New Year's, Daniel," she whispered with a smile.

_She's going to be my wife…_

"Happy New Year's, Betty," he managed to say.

He brought his lips down to hers, cherishing her. He had only just remembered in mid-kiss of his own ring sitting in his pocket, waiting to be given. He smiled against her lips and decided that he had plenty of time to ask her to marry him in return.

_After all, the year has only just started_.

* * *


End file.
